dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Brief
|manga debut = "Bulma and Goku" |anime debut = "Master Thief, Hasky" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug |Race = Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 Age 779 |Address = WST 3338926 K. |Occupation = President of Capsule Corporation Scientist |FamConnect = Panchy (wife) Tights (daughter)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Bulma (daughter) Vegeta (son-in-law) Trunks (grandson) Bulla (granddaughter) Bulma Leigh (descendant) Vegeta Jr. (descendant) Scratch (pet) |Counterparts = Future Dr. Brief }} is an elderly, brilliant, and eccentric scientist. He is the founder of Capsule Corporation, the father of Tights and Bulma, and the grandfather of Trunks and Bulla. Dr. Brief is also one of the smartest and richest men in the world. He lives in West City with his wife and their many pets. Appearance ]] Dr. Brief is a short, stocky man. His hair is very similar to that of his daughter but is bluish-gray instead of turquoise. He also has a large gray mustache. He dons a white lab coat with a blue undershirt and black pants. He is almost always seen smoking a cigarette and wears a pair of large, (usually) rectangular glasses. Personality Dr. Brief is easy-going and friendly. He rarely leaves his home, even if it means almost certain death, as when in the Majin Buu Saga he and his wife, Panchy, refuse to leave their pets even after Capsule Corporation has been specifically targeted for destruction. This is probably due to the fact that they know they can always be wished back with the Dragon Balls. Dr. Brief's amicability allows him to deal with his son-in-law's antics and rage without much surprise or fear, though he has cautioned Vegeta against overtaxing his body in enhanced gravity on at least one occasion. He also has no problem providing technology for Trunks and Vegeta to train in enhanced g-forces, gladly developing technology for whatever purposes his family finds. Dr. Brief's ability to take extraordinary events in stride, such as the threat of Cell and Vegeta's angry and threatening demeanor, as well as his ability to create faster-than-light speed engines in a matter of days, may simply be due to his immense intelligence, with his almost superhuman brain power allowing him to adapt to these stressful situations with little wear and tear on his sanity. However, it may just be that his constant smoking helps him cope with the many extraordinary events in his life. Like his daughter, Bulma, he possesses a great technical intellect, being able to fix or operate on virtually anything. He can often be found tinkering on a number of complicated gadgets while surrounded by his beloved pets. His favorite pet is a small black cat named Scratch (or Tama, in Japanese), which is usually perched on his shoulder. In the early Dragon Ball series, Dr. Brief was depicted as a little bit of a pervert, even going so far as to stash dirty magazines inside random capsules, much to his daughter's chagrin. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, it is revealed that neither he nor his wife was aware that he was the richest man in the world, a fact they discover only after overhearing Chi-Chi point it out to an oblivious Mr. Satan. His ignorance of his absurd wealth can be attributed to his love of his lifestyle, which revolves mostly around his various experiments and other engineering projects, tending to his expansive menagerie of common and exotic pets, and general puttering about his home. Along with this, his love of mechanical tinkering and research into his various fields of expertise merely monopolize so much of his time and attention that he never simply thought to consider how much wealth he and his company accumulated over the course of monetizing and marketing his inventions. It is highly likely that Dr. Brief is merely the brains behind his company's creations while relying on others to market and advertise for him. Biography Background Dr. Brief graduated from West City College's Department of Science and Engineering, where his major was physical science. He completed his doctorate through the department's graduate program. He later established Capsule Corporation after inventing the revolutionary technology of the Dynocaps Capsule. Until Dragon Ball GT, he is the representative director and president of his company. ''Jaco The Galactic Patrolman'' In Age 739, Dr. Brief and his family visit Tights on Omori's Island, where he reveals that he knew of Omori for his reputable work in space-time research. ''Dragon Ball'' In Dragon Ball, Bulma introduces Goku to her father, who at first confuses the young Saiyan for Bulma's boyfriend, frustrating her. He then repairs the scooter of the police officer who had shown up. Dr. Brief is later shown with his wife Panchy during the King Piccolo saga, where both of them refuse to evacuate West City despite its threatened destruction by King Piccolo. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga In Dragon Ball Z, he modifies and improves the Nameless Namek's Spaceship in order to help Krillin and Gohan gather the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive their friends who fell at the hands of Nappa. He also makes Goku a spaceship for his travel to planet Namek, modeled after Kami's ship and the Attack Ball from Goku's arrival on Earth. In the anime only, while Goku is journeying through space, Dr. Brief assists Goku through a couple of problems that he runs in to such as when his spaceship goes off course and begins to head into the Alpha H-Z star and when his spaceship travels through a magnetic storm causing the Gravity Machine to go haywire. Chi-Chi later decides to go to Namek to rescue Gohan using an additional spaceship that was created by Dr. Brief. However the ship fails at taking off and Dr. Brief attempts to fix the problems with the ship while Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Yajirobe prepare for space travel. Cell Saga After Frieza's defeat, Vegeta demands that Dr. Brief make him a Gravity Room that can produce 300 times the Earth's normal gravity in order to help him surpass Goku in strength. A few years later, in the Android conflict, he and his wife have their first grandchild, Trunks. He often makes toys for Trunks and watches him when Bulma is busy and Vegeta leaves for training. He later helps Bulma restore Android 16, who was badly damaged by Semi-Perfect Cell before the Cell Games. During this time, the two also discovered a self-destruction device in 16 that had comparable power to a nuclear bomb, and decided to remove it due to suspecting it was meant for Goku should they ever fight. This ultimately resulted in 16's failed attempt at sacrificing himself to stop Cell. Majin Buu Saga Dr. and Panchy appear briefly during the Majin Buu crisis when they once again refuse to leave West City despite the threat. He and Panchy are later killed, along with the rest of Earth's population, when Super Buu executes his Human Extinction Attack. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga Dr. Brief attends Bulma's birthday party with his wife. He and his wife later watch the Z Fighters battle Beerus but unlike Bulma and a few of the others, they do not board the Space-Pod to get a closer look at the action. Instead staying on the ship. Golden Frieza Saga Dr. Brief, along with his wife, son-in-law, and grandson, are killed with most of the Earth's population when Frieza blew up the planet. However, their deaths were undone when Whis rewinded time by three minutes. Universe 6 Saga Dr. Brief travels with his family and friends for the Tournament of Destroyers. After traveling for three hours from Earth to Beerus' Planet, and from Beerus's Planet to the Nameless Planet, he sits in the audience as Universes 7 and 6 compete. Copy-Vegeta Saga Dr. Brief and his wife, Panchy, attend the Universe 7 victory party thrown by Bulma at their home at Capsule Corp. While there, they soon after watch the fight between Beerus in a Monaka costume against Goku when the Dragon Team realizes Monaka's secret and is tasked by Beerus and Whis to keep Monaka's identity hidden from Goku so Goku can be motivated to train and be strong enough to protect their whole universe. "Future" Trunks Saga Dr. Brief helps Bulma build a new Time Machine after Future Trunks arrives in the past. "Universe Survival Saga Dr. Brief meets his newborn granddaughter, Bulla, for the first time. He holds her and comments on how cute she is. After the conclusion of the Tournament of Power, Dr. Brief is present at the celebration of the birth of his granddaughter back at his home. Film appearances ''Lord Slug'' Dr. Brief is in his laboratory at Capsule Corporation using his telescope to see an asteroid approaching Earth. When Oolong suggests destroying it, Dr. Brief says that they had thought of that but could not because the asteroid is inhabited. ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' Dr. Brief is seen while present at a picnic with his wife, Panchy, where they watch Krillin's attempt at Karaoke. Panchy mentions that he's very good, while Dr. Brief, clearly not liking his attempt at singing, saying "I guess that's one way of putting it." ''Battle of Gods'' Four years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Dr. Brief is seen at Capsule Corporation celebrating Bulma's birthday party. He has a humorous interaction with an unaware Mr. Satan who, believing the scientist to be a caterer, ends up asking the genius inventor for a refill. After learning from Ox-King and Chi-Chi that he is Bulma's father and the richest man in the world, Mr. Satan apologizes and offers to amend the situation, countering the carefree Doctor's request for a simple cola with a promise to fetch a whole case of it. ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Dr. Brief briefly reunites with his colleague Jaco inside Capsule Corporation. They spend some time relaxing outside near a pond that houses the Capsule Corp president's goldfish until being informed, along with Bulma, that Frieza has been revived and is heading to Earth for revenge. While leaving with Jaco, Bulma accidentally—but humorously—knocks her father into the pond. Power In spite of his average power level, Dr. Brief is among the most intelligent humans in existence, able to engineer the Dynocaps Capsule technology, keep up with the sophistication behind Dr. Gero's androids, and run a multi-billion Zeni corporation. He is also most certainly from where Bulma got her superhuman intellect, as well as his grandson's talent and interest in science and engineering. He appears to have some knowledge of Saiyan biology, having built the gravity chambers (to the specificities of Saiyan physiology) that both Goku and Vegeta utilized in their training. Given his extraordinary intellect, it would be reasonable to assume he has since amassed a good deal of knowledge regarding the Saiyans, as many of them are among his closest friends and relatives. ;Video games In Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game, Dr. Brief's power level is 12. Intelligence Dr. Brief possesses a tremendous intellect and is, by all accounts, a mechanical genius. He is shown to be able to design, invent, fix, alter, manipulate, and engineer almost anything, from everyday gizmos and gadgets to androids, gravity chambers, and spaceships. He shares many of these characteristics with Bulma, who often aids him in his inventions, and to a certain extent with his grandson, Trunks, whose intelligence and responsibility allow him to succeed his grandfather as Capsule Corp's president in Dragon Ball GT. Techniques *'Hero's Pose' - In one of the endings of Dragon Ball Super, Dr. Briefs performs Jaco's signature Fighting Pose alongside his wife and eldest daughter, Tights. Inventions *'Capsules' - Dr. Brief's revolutionary invention that lead to the establishment of the Capsule Corporation. They allow people to store various objects without regard to shape, size, or weight, including weapons, vehicles, and even houses. **'Capsule House' - A type of house specially designed to be stored inside a capsule that can cost at least half a million Zeni. **'Capsule Corporation spaceship' - A spaceship originally developed by Dr. Briefs for Goku from pieces he had salvaged from the remains of the Attack Ball that originally brought Goku to Earth. Using knowledge he had recently obtained from helping Bulma repair the Nameless Namek's Spaceship and what remained of Goku's Attack Ball, Dr. Briefs was able to create a spaceship capable of reaching Namek in six days time (outclassing any Earth-originated spaceship at that time) and durable enough to endure all the abuse taken during Goku's gravity training inside the spaceship. Though the original ship was later destroyed along with Planet Namek, Dr. Briefs managed to replicate the technology very quickly allowing his company to produce at least two more models of nearly identical design. ***'Gravity Machine' - Originally created by Dr. Brief for Goku to allow him to train during his six-day journey to Planet Namek. The original machine was capable of simulating 100 times the Earth's gravity, allowing Goku to reach a power level of 180,000 via the 2x Kaio-ken (surpassing even the mighty Captain Ginyu). This machine was later destroyed along with the Capsule Corporation spaceship when Namek exploded. During the Trunks Saga, Dr. Briefs created an improved model at the insistence of his future son-in-law, Vegeta, in order to train to become Super Saiyan in preparation for the coming Android conflict. It was capable of simulating 500 times Earth's gravity. **'Golden Capsules' - A highly experimental capsule created by Dr. Brief in The Legacy of Goku II that can transport the user to the World Map if used in a city or wasteland. Dr. Brief ends up dropping 25 of these capsules while conducting atmospheric experiments and asks the Z Fighters to find them, allowing them to keep one if they manage to find all of them. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Jōji Yanami (most media), Ryōichi Tanaka (Resurrection ‘F’) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Paul Dobson (DBZ Saiyan and Frieza sagas), Scott McNeil (DBZ Cell and Majin Buu sagas, DBZ Kai TBC) **Funimation dub: Chris Forbis (DB and DBZ), Mark Stoddard (DBZ Kai and DBS) **Blue Water dub: Corby Proctor **AB Groupe dub: Paul Bandey *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola, Rui de Sá (DBS) **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Gileno Santoro (DB 1996 dub), Eleu Salvador (DB redub - 1st voice, DBZ), Eudes Carvalho (DB redub - 2nd voice, DBZ Kai), Faduli Costa (DBZ Kai: TFC), Walter Cruz (Resurrection ‘F’, DBS) *Latin American Spanish dub: José Luis Castañeda (DB; DBZ episodes 240, 245-246; Lord Slug), César Soto (DB episode 65), Ricardo Hill (DBZ, DBZ Kai TFC, DBS), Abel Rocha (Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan), Humberto Vélez (DBZ Kai up until Cell Saga) *Italian dub: Antonio Paiola *Polish dub: Leszek Filipowicz (DBS, episode 33), Wojciech Żołądkowicz (DBS, the rest of episodes) *Croatian dub: Sven Jakir *Hebrew dub: Efron Atkin Trivia *Like everyone in his family, Dr. Brief's name is a pun on undergarments (briefs). *Mr. Brief's title of "doctor" (Japanese, 博士、''hakase'') refers to someone who has earned a research doctorate, like a Ph.D. He is thereby distinguished from a medical doctor (医師、''ishi'') or a professor (教授、''kyōji''), or from someone with a purely honorific title. Because his alma mater is a science and engineering program, he may alternatively possess either a or degree. *He is rarely seen without a crumpled cigarette in his mouth. Due to this, Dr. Brief requires constant editing to remove them for televised anime episodes in the West. His appearances throughout Dragon Ball Super, however, have largely lacked a cigarette. **As Bulma is occasionally seen smoking, it is implied she picked up the habit from growing up around her father. *Like his wife, Dr. Brief's appearance from Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball Z does not change. *Unlike his wife who remains youthful, Dr. Brief retains an elderly, aged appearance throughout the series. Even in Dragon Ball, he is never shown with anything other than gray hair. According to his birthdate, he is about fifty at the time of his debut, and at least seventy at the time of his last appearance. **According to C-6, he was burried in Nemuria Ruins for 80 years, which means Dr. Briefs couldn't be the founder of the Capsule Corporation. *Unlike most characters that first appeared in Dragon Ball, his role is larger in Dragon Ball Z. Examples include remaking the space pod Goku was in and fixing up Android 16. *His hobby is collecting dirty magazines, despite being the most successful individual of the 700's.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Gallery References Site Navigation es:Dr. Brief pt-br:Dr. Brief Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Fathers Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:JGP Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Capsule Corporation workers